


Carve Me Out Of Air

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [41]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, apparently?, carpentry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Donghyuk builds a bed for Namjoon, but mostly for the both of them
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Shin Donghyuk | Supreme Boi
Series: Tumblr Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627





	Carve Me Out Of Air

Donghyuk traces the knot in the wood with his thumb, following the contortions of the grain till the bark smooths back into lines he can follow. He’s going to have his work cut out with this one - the imperfection runs deep into the trunk by the looks of things, he can already feel it peeling away from him at the wrong angle.

This is old oak though, it’s to be expected. Namjoon likes to run his hands over the clean cut beech table at the back of Donghyuk’s workshop and mutter rather wistfully that oak is a dream to work with. He’s wrong, but then again Namjoon was never very good at considering other people’s weaknesses where they overlap with his strengths.

Namjoon likes to work in detail, to pick away at the wood till he finds a form beneath. He traces out twisting vines on poplar, finds dragons in the dips of cedar branches, spies the greenman hiding in the oak.

In that respect oak is easy, it makes it’s own plans and all you have to do is keep up. A lot of Namjoon’s best work is done in oak, and it colours his eyes rosy when he watches Donghyuk laying out the twisted trunks as he starts to build from scratch.

Strip the bark, lay the wood, he’s determined to do this all by hand.

“Steady,” he mutters to himself when he sets the saw to the bottom of the first tree. He says it again when he hits the knot in an effort to dissuade himself from taking the easy route out and following the oak’s plan. Namjoon stands back with furrowed brows to wait for the moment everything falls apart.

Nothing falls apart.

“Look at that!” Donghyuk grins as the first panel comes free.

Namjoon’s eyes go wide, his hands come up to brush against the whorls left by the knotting of the tree, “wonderful.”

That’s all Donghyuk needs to hear. He cuts legs and struts, raises posts, leaves space at the headboard for something of Namjoon’s devising. When he gets to the third tree he finds the grain coloured brilliant brown next to the blonde, and works it into the foot.

And all by hand, and slowly slowly, Donghyuk build a bed. He builds it out of oak because Namjoon loves oak, but he build it big enough for two because Namjoon loves him. He builds it himself because he loves Namjoon.

It stands in the centre of his workshop, resplendent in the late afternoon sun, the product of a week’s work. Donghyuk smiles to himself and sets down his hammer - only the varnish to go now.

Namjoon shows up half an hour later with a cat tucked under his arm, all long limbs and lines first traced by an ash tree. He blinks out over the expanse of jumbled wood till his eyes settle on the bed - his smile comes slow but is all the brighter for it when it reaches it’s zenith.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathes. Donghyuk smiles to himself and resists the urge to say he knows.

Instead he passes over a rag drenched in varnish, sticky and sharp scented, the smell of a job well done.

“C’mon then, the rest of this we have to share.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
